1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rocking bed, more particularly to a rocking bed with two curved rods, each of which has sections with different degrees of curvature.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional rocking bed 1 includes two curved rods 11, two connecting rods 12, each of which interconnects a respective pair of ends of the curved rods 11, and a body-supporting member 13 mounted securely on the connecting rods 12 and extending between the curved rods 11 and between the connecting rods 12.
The curved rods 11 of the conventional rocking bed 1 have a uniform curvature. When the rocking bed 1 is not in use, the entire rocking bed 1 is in a balanced state (see FIG. 1), i.e., the body-supporting member 13 is substantially horizontal relative to the ground. Since the upper body of a person normally has a weight greater than that of the lower body, when the user 100 lies on the body-supporting member 13, the rocking bed 1 inclines downwardly at one end thereof that supports the upper body of the user 100, as best shown in FIG. 2, which can result in undesired sliding of the body of the user 100 on the body-supporting member 13 and in user discomfort.
Referring to FIG. 3, to overcome the aforesaid drawback, another conventional rocking bed 2 has been proposed. The rocking bed 2 includes connecting rods 12 different from those of the rocking bed 1 of FIG. 1 in that one of the connecting rods 12 is solid and the other one is hollow. Therefore, one end of the rocking bed 2 is heavier than the other end of the rocking bed 2 such that the body-supporting member 13 can be at a horizontal state when the user 100 lies thereon. However, the manufacturing costs and the overall weight of the rocking bed 2 thus formed are undesirably increased.